Lilly's Self RP/Zoe Barnes and Francis Underwood
Zoe: Zoe's been waiting for hours underneath the bus shelter - and it's pouring with rain. She's conscious of the fact that she'll have to move soon since the bus will be coming, and if she doesn't have a story soon she may as well fire herself. Hammerschmidt wasn't exactly a tolerant guy; he is very pressuring on the 'standards' front, and isn't exactly lenient. Zoe finds herself wondering how she hasn't been fired yet, eventually deciding that it's not such a positive thought and trying to convince herself that her informant will arrive soon, and that she'll obviously get a great story. Not everyone's informant is a Congressman of the United States; especially not a Congressman named Francis Underwood. At this thought, a cocky little smirk finds its way onto her face, all doubt forgotten in a haze of triumph and self confidence. Francis: "Just here will do just fine, Meechum," Francis instructs his guard, and the sleek black car draws to a stop opposite the bus shelter. Zoe Barnes was still there, in her youthful naivete, looking very proud of herself. He steps out of the car slowly, turning the fedora on his head so it is not wonky, a trace of a smile on his lips as he looks at the young woman. "Good evening, Miss Barnes," he greets, offering his hand, which she takes, standing up. "I apologise for the wait, I wasn't expecting Marty Spinella -" the name slithered from his tongue with utter, bitter contempt - "to be quite this insolent." He pauses, looking at her again - her phone is already out. She definitely knows what she's doing. Zoe: "You want me to tweet something," she says simply, noticing the way he is looking at him. "Well, I just got fired from the Herald for turning down the promotion, because Tom Hammerschmidt freaked." She pauses, smiling slightly. "If I told you that Politico wanted me, what would you say?" she asks, temporarily slipping her phone in her pocket, giving her full attention to the Congressman and not to the angry texts Lucas Goodwin may or may not be sending her. Truth be told, she was bored of the incessant buzzing that bothered her - why couldn't he rant to Janine or somebody who cared? Obviously, since she hadn't objected to getting fired by Hammerschmidt the Destroyer of Lives, she didn't; couldn't he get the picture. In a minute she was going to smash the damn phone on the floor. Francis: He doesn't say anything for a moment, considering, hearing the audible buzzing of Zoe's phone, debating asking her if it is irritating her as much as it is him. He doesn't, though, and a small frown of concentration is on his face. "I would say that it interests me," he says. "Politico is a very free newspaper, after all." He pauses - wasn't Politico going downhill just like The Washington Herald? After a few moments, he decides not to bring it up - despite the fact he wasn't going to coddle Zoe, she looked somewhat pleased with herself, so there had to be something more. Category:Lilly's Stuffs Category:House of Cards Category:Kate Mara